Conspiraciones del Universo para enloquecer a un Uchiha
by Lumpus Blue
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha estaba desnudándose en un armario y lo siguiente que sabe es que tiene inodoros que limpiar, millonarios que sobornar y una banda de desadaptados que luchan contra perversas conspiraciones del universo.—Soy Hanabi Hyuga y desde ahora tú serás mi fiel sirviente. Hay que darnos la mano.
1. Kakashi arruinó mi vida

Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto ni sus personajes (Duh!)

Advertencia: este es un Sasuhana, es decir, una pareja de Sasuke y Hanabi. Sí, eso existe

'

* * *

Conspiraciones del Universo para enloquecer a un Uchiha

|**1**|

Soy Sasuke Uchiha y estoy perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno.

* * *

...

..

**Edificio Cieloalto, piso 23.**

**Día jueves, mes cuarto.**

**Índices del progreso del paciente: asimilación.**

Si tuviera que explicar los logros de mi vida hasta ahora no te haría perder mucho tiempo. En serio. Soy algo así como una planta: nazco, crezco, me reproduzco y muero. No tacha eso. Lo de la muerte suena gracioso, pero el asunto de la reproducción es más que espeluznante. Retornemos a mis logros. Caminé al año y medio, hablé a los dos años, me cambié el nombre a los cinco y… ¿realmente quieres que siga? No me importa que tanto me veas con ese ojo, si pensabas que iba a ser una maravilla de historia debes estar hecho una cubeta. A lo mejor sí lo estás. No creas que no he notado que el color de tu té resulta ser curiosamente del mismo que el de aquella botella de nombre extravagante que guardas en tu gabinete inferior… además, el aliento te apesta tanto que podrías ser un zorrillo. Ja- ja- ja. Soy tan gracioso como una planta. Dios, debería ir a tirarme de un edificio y acabar con esto. Sí, debería irme.

Pero entonces, empiezas a hablar con tu voz arrastrada y tu rostro se vuelve inexpresivo, casi me recuerdas un plástico a punto de derretirse. Una sonrisa se pinta en mi cara, aunque debió ser una de esas que llamas _macabré_ porque al instante lanzas un suspiro largo. _Macabré, _palabra pomposa para decir que mi sonrisa es tan alegre y contagiosa como unos patitos ahogándose en estiércol de cerdo o Popeye meándose en los pantalones. Mis labios se estiran más. Tú insistes que empiece desde el principio. No tiene caso, pienso yo, pero la pérdida de tu dinero es directamente proporcional al tiempo que pasas conmigo. Mierda, hasta a mí me pareció que eso último fue demasiado pretensioso. Dios, ¿a quién intento impresionar? Y ahora habló con Dios. Perfecto.

Rebobinemos. Nací con el nombre de Kyabetsu, pero lo cambie después de que un niño me llamara Calabaza Uchiha, justo a tiempo para la primaria. Mi comida favorita son las bolas de arroz con pescado. Creo que el negro es un buen color, ya sabes, porque es práctico, no porque sea un maldito gótico acomplejado. Sé que los tomates son los vegetales más saludables. En realidad, mi dieta está compuesta por el consumo de tomates todos los días impares de la semana. Algunos creen que es excesivo, pero yo opino que si Popeye podía sufrir de ortorexia siendo un ejemplo para los millones de niños, yo estoy en mi jodido (no me mires con esa cara, este es mi tiempo libre de barreras y puedo decir jodido si quiero) derecho de comer mis tomates. Además, las estadísticas demuestran que… ¿ahora qué se supone que significa esa mirada sucia? Los tomates son importantes en mi vida y tú dijiste que contará cómo era mi vida. Un silencio llena la habitación y siento como si un peso extraño me hundiera al diván del mismo modo que una roca en el océano. Cierro los ojos. Tomo aire.

Soy Sasuke Uchiha y estoy perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno. Boto aire, soy libre en el océano.

La aceptación es el primer paso, dices. Sin embargo, es difícil aceptar algo como cierto solo porque tú lo acuerdas. Tendrás tus diplomas y certificados colgando en tu Muro de la Fama Psicológica de Hatake Kakashi, pero francamente aún tengo mis dudas. Y, en lo que parece la décima vez en el día, vuelves a señalar que nadie va a los viajes de estudio de _otra persona_ que estudia en un colegio diferente solo por aburrimiento, que nadie se traslada de su secundaria de elite a una secundaria promedio—que coincidentemente era el mismo que el de la _otra persona_— solo por aburrimiento, que nadie se interpone en una relación entre dos personas por aburrimiento y que nadie sigue a _otra persona _hasta la universidad. Si no estamos ante un caso de infatuación, lo estamos ante uno de obsesión compulsiva, declaras en un ultimátum.

Bien, tienes ahí un punto. Es amor ciego.

Porque sí me las arreglé para estar casualmente en el mismo pueblo que visitaba el grupo de estudios del tercero de secundaria B, en el que coincidentemente estaba Sakura Haruno; sí, me trasfirieron a su misma escuela a mediados de año; y sí, me vi obligado a actuar en favor de una joven engañada por su horrible novio, no obstante quiero aclarar para el registro que lo de la universidad fue obra del destino.

Verás, mi padre es un reconocido cirujano que lleva más de dieciocho años ejerciendo. Mi madre, como ya sabes, es una doctora especialista en diagnostico médico de Corea (de ahí que no supiera que el lindo sonido para los oídos, Kyabetsu, mi nombre inicial, significaba calabaza en japonés). Así que creo que es bastante obvio qué iba a estudiar: ingeniería de negocios. Es decir, piénsalo, tengo los contactos para conseguir equipo medico y, gracias a mis padres, los clientes. Por ende, solo haría falta la empresa. Solo sucedió que Sakura Haruno también quería estudiar algo relativo a los negocios. Solo sucedió que el destino finalmente se dio cuenta que Naruto Uzumaki no es el hombre para ella.

Tú suspiras desde su asiento. Ya perdí la cuenta del número de suspiros de hoy día. No me sorprende. Siempre has sido del tipo de persona que le gusta desinflarse con cada cosa. Más que un plástico derretido eres un globo pinchado, te digo.

Ahora me pides que repita mi historia en voz alta y que preste atención a mis palabras. Debería de golpearte y largarme de una vez, pienso. O simplemente golpearte... no, probablemente te reirás cuando golpee el aire porque y una mierda que eres rápido. Pero me miras con el único ojo visible que deja su máscara y realmente no me entiendo a veces. Aquí estoy, sentado en un diván, siendo tan honesto como un bebe recién nacido que dice tener hambre ante el hombre que conozco desde que aprendí a contar. De verdad que eres un tipo extraño, te digo. Tienes certificados en la pared de Psicólogo Clínico y usas una máscara a lo largo de tu rostro como si estuviéramos en una maldita fiesta de disfraces y fueras el maldito Rorschach incompleto.

Diablos. Verás, yo no era así, todo cínico y patético y sarcástico-pero-no-gracioso. Yo era este tipo frío y calculador, algo caprichoso, soberbio, sí, pero qué esperabas del clásico chico adinerado. Tenía mis lados buenos, era autosuficiente, quizás un solitario. No lo sé, no recuerdo mucho cómo se suponía que era antes de Sakura y Naruto. Sa-ku-ra. Todo es culpa de Sakura, cabello de chicle, Haruno.

Si tan solo ese día hubiera ido a casa como se suponía. O si hubiera decidido ser un buen chico y jugar con juguetes de verdad. O mejor aún, si yo hubiera sido el héroe en vez de la escoria humana que, según mis acciones del pasado, fui y que ya no soy. Porque ya no lo soy, ¿verdad?

Mi psicólogo vuelve a suspirar desde su silla. Realmente quiero tirarme de un edificio.

.

.

.

.

**1|** **Kakashi** arruinó mi vida

Todo tiene un inicio. La biblia, el universo, la civilización, la televisión por cable, el recibo excesivo de internet en el celular y el pollo frito. Sin embargo, puedo apostar mi mano izquierda que cuando conocí a Sakura Haruno no fue el comienzo de una dulce historia de amor, sino todo lo contrario. Fue más bien como si hubiera llegado tarde a la función de las cinco y todos los asientos ya estuvieran ocupados, la película ya comenzada.

El inició de la historia fue probablemente cuando una chica de octavo año decidió salir en defensa del alumno más agresivo, estúpido, irascible, prepotente y bastardo de su escuela, Naruto Uzumaki. Una pelea en la que Uzumaki, por razones heroicas que están más allá de mi comprensión, dejó inconscientes a dos y heridos a cuatro estudiantes de una escuela prestigiosa, es decir, mi escuela. Por supuesto que yo pude grabar toda la masacre desde mi escondite y solicitar una expulsión, tal y como había planeado. Sí, soy el tipo malo. Pueden tirarme tomates.

—¡Alto a todo! Esos alumnos pusieron explosivos en la cola de un perro, Uzumaki solo intentaba protegerlo. Él no hizo nada malo ¡Uzumaki no merece ser expulsado!—. Esas fueron las palabras de la pelirosa que ingresó abruptamente a la oficina del director. Yo, como representante de la escuela élite Kanhouy y defensor de los agraviados, acordaba los detalles de la expulsión de Naruto con el director mismo mientras mi acompañarme, un profesor o algo de Kanhouy, estaba por ahí, en una esquina. Tonta mocosa fue lo que me vino a la mente la primera vez que la vi.

Y sin embargo, ella logró rescatar al indefenso Naruto cuando logró que dos de los implicados, i.e. mis dos ex esbirros, colaboraran. Rápidamente, todo se limpio bajo la mesa. Hacer una rabieta era demasiado infantil para un adolescente de catorce, así que decidí martirizar a Sakura Haruno. Muy maduro de mi parte.

No me pareció singular que Sakura empezara a tener de pronto un moco amarillo pegado siempre que la veía, es decir, Naruto. Dos perdedores inadaptados juntándose por la fuerza oculta de la ridiculez, nada nuevo. Un cliché sólo menos común que el del amor prohibido y lleno de barreras entre una rata de biblioteca y el chico genial, absolutamente apuesto, divertido e inteligente en un modo ni-si-quiera-lo-intento-y-en-tu-cara. O podríamos decir, Sakura y yo.

Mi mente trabajó en métodos de mortificación que fracasaban en teoría. Tenía que conocer a Sakura Haruno en orden de establecer su debilidad. Así que hice que alguien la siguiera para conocer su horario y rutina. No me malinterpreten, no soy un obseso sino un calculador.

Como sea, terminé encontrándomela por casualidad en la biblioteca del distrito en el que vivíamos, en la sección de historia. Una situación extraña si consideras todo el exhaustivo trabajo de seguimiento que hice para que al final resultara pura e irreverente casualidad. Solo éramos dos personas ojeando los títulos. A decir verdad, creo que ya había hablado con ella antes de aquel día, pero debieron haber sido simples conversaciones para mí ya que no podía recordar nada aparte de su nombre, su relación con Naruto y su relación en mi plan.

—Le pregunté a Naruto sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día— comenzó ella susurrando. ¿Con qué ahora estábamos en tratos de tú a tú, eh? Y vete a saber qué diablos te habré dicho el _otro día_.

—Hmp.

Hmp, era la respuesta que daba a todo en ese entonces. Sacó un libro del estante más alto para proyectar una imagen de mi altura intimidante. Lo admito, era un larguirucho y un parco.

—Si piensas que Naruto los traicionó, deberías decírselo cara a cara. Naruto no es esa clase de persona, debió tener sus motivos. Ustedes eran mejores amigos, no…—. Recuerdo muy bien esa parte, interrumpo su discurso cursi antes de que llegue a la parte empalagada de corazoncitos e ideales risibles de lealtad, porque la risa que saldría de mi estómago sería tan fuerte que probablemente me botarían de esa andrajosa biblioteca.

—Las personas como tu son odiosas—digo con mi mejor cara siniestra— ¿Piensas que porque te enteraste de algo ya lo sabes todo?—Hago una pausa dramática—. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Y, tío, debiste ver su rostro. No sé qué habré pensado en aquel tiempo, pero ahora… Es una pintura. Si cierro los ojos aún puedo ver la desolación y tristeza invadiendo su rostro como a un niño al que prometes un algodón de azúcar para después comértelo en sus narices. Es gracioso porque Sakura explotaría de vergüenza si supiera que yo recuerdo eso.

Ya me iba a retirar con una victoria. Había ido a la biblioteca porque estaba aburrido en casa y regresaba con un corazón pleno de satisfacción. Era el final perfecto que se arruinó al instante en que una mano en mi hombro me giró noventa grados. Los ojos de Sakura Haruno eran verdes, pensé.

—Sigues diciendo cosas como esas, por eso siempre estás solo—Su voz es suficientemente fuerte para hacerme sentir su peso. Puedo apostar mi mano izquierda a que si hubiera estado en todos mis sentidos, probablemente me daría palmaditas en el hombro porque a la edad de cinco años elegí el mejor nombre del mundo. Si hubiera estado en todos mis sentidos, me daría un puñetazo en la cara porque he llegado a esa conclusión exactamente después de escucharlo salir de los labios de Sakura Haruno.

Me lleva un rato procesar una réplica, pero es brillante. Tomo a Sakura de la cintura y la presiono contra el estante con mi cuerpo. Me inclino mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ya había intentado este truco con otras chicas, verás. Jugando al tipo rudo y guapo de las películas. Hijo, las personas son tan simples cuando se trata de apariencias. Si fuera feo estoy seguro que más de una me hubiera llamado protervo pervertido. En cambio, ahora soy el chico ligón que en el fondo solo quiere ser comprendido.

—No recuerdo ser amistoso contigo como para estar de primeros nombres, _Sakura_—Dejo que la sorpresa invada su rostro. El mío tiene una sonrisa ladeada—. Dime, ¿quieres hacerme compañía?

—Esto es un juego para ti, ¿no?—Sakura ha recuperado la fiereza del principio y vuelve mirarme de esa forma molesta. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás casualmente y esbozo una sonrisa. Es la primera vez que sonrió porque sí. Me alejo de ella y cruzo mis brazos restregándole toda la petulancia que salen de mis poros como sudor de maratón.

—Eres lenta. Naruto, tú, todo lo que creas que me importa es un juego. Son mis juguetes y, déjame decirte, Sakura, ustedes son de mis favoritos.

—Déjame entonces preguntarte algo, Sasuke ¿Qué harás cuando crezcas?, ¿qué harás cuando todos lo hagamos? ¿Encontrar nuevos juguetes? O, ¿es que esperas ser así para siempre?—me pregunta en un hilo de voz. Realmente no sé cuando se acercó tanto. Mira que si extiende la mano como está haciendo podría tocarme. Espera. ¿Por qué me estás tocando la mano?

—Naruto es mi primer amigo. Antes de él, nadie quería realmente estar conmigo. Supongo… no, sé que yo era mala. Yo… era la mejor en todo y, por eso, me burlaba de todos, les decía nombres. Eventualmente, hasta mis propias amigas me dieron la espalda y solo estaba yo.

Los cabellos rosados de Sakura escapan de su cola de cabello por la frente, en su rostro cuelga una sonrisa melancólica mientras que sus ojos se esconden bajo sus espesas pestañas. De pronto me mira. De pronto es como si una luz dorada iluminara encima de ella y su cuerpo emanara una esencia tranquilizante. Creo que mi corazón se salteó un latido.

—Por eso, creo que te entiendo un poco. Aún hay cosas que son un misterio para mí, tú eres un misterio en sí, y dudo que algún día logre descifrarte del todo, pero estoy segura de algo…—Su mano se aprieta más contra la mía y sus ojos verdes perforan mi cráneo—Tú no estarás solo.

Definitivamente mi corazón se salteó un latido y morí aplastado por una manada de mujeres con sobrepeso corriendo a una rebaja de helados, metafóricamente hablando. Sakura Haruno se escabulló después de eso sin darme tiempo a responderle. El daño estaba hecho, _algo_ había nacido.

Trate de evitarla al principio, en serio. Llegué al extremo de correr cada vez que veía algo rosado. Y, luego de una charla de corazón a corazón con Naruto, que resultó desastrosa, decidí que luchar por Sakura lo valía. Ella nunca había caído por mi apariencia, no reaccionaba ante mis manipulaciones de la manera que debía, era un lindo bicho estudioso, sobrepasaba siempre mis expectativas y era íntima con Naruto Uzumaki. Era palpable al sentido común mi traslado a su escuela.

Claro que pasaron varias cursilerías, i.e. perdernos en un parque temático por la noche, hacer comprar juntos, más encuentros en la biblioteca y hasta casi incluso nos besamos accidentalmente, antes de darme cuenta que la flecha estaba clavada en mi vena aorta, capaz de revivirme con un golpe y asesinarme con una palmada. En cierto punto, si tan solo hubiera dejado de lado mi orgullo y mi inmadurez al negar mis sentimientos para concentrarme en mi objetivo, Sakura hubiera sido mi novia, viviríamos una melosa historia de amor que contaríamos a Sasukura y Sasusaku—no es que haya pensado en cómo llamaríamos a nuestros hijos—, moriríamos arrugados como pasitas y seríamos enterrados uno junto al otro por nuestros nietos.

Pero nada de eso importa, porque otra vez apareció el rayito de sol que explota para la segunda cagada. Naruto, cabeza llena de aire, había finalmente luchado con los fantasmas de su pasado y empezó a salir con Sakura. Bastante simple. El idiota está pintado como el amigo fiel al principio, se convierte una constante en la vida de la pelirosa, la hace sufrir con su actitud de Te Alejo Porque Quiero Protegerte, le dice que es lo único importante en su vida, se vuelve a alejar, me dice que la cuide como si yo fuera su criado, vuelve _y_ la besa _y _todo está bien.

Debieron ser los quince y las hormonas porque a los dieciséis, cuando entramos _coincidentemente_ a la misma preparatoria, terminaron.

Me gustaría tener memorias de una época dorada en mi vida, pero la desnuda verdad es que casi no hice contacto con Sakura durante ese año. Estábamos en salones distintos, Sakura hizo de la biblioteca su sinagoga y de ella su Moisés, Naruto asistía a clase solo para rendir exámenes y yo decidí que ya había tenido bastante del bicho rosado y que debía ocuparme del desfile de chicas que me batían sus pestañas.

Me la pase en grande, me dije a los diecisiete para darme consuelo mientras lloraba la noche de navidad, ebrio en algún punto concurrido de la cuidad. Odio mi vida y odio cómo soy, y pensamientos de esa índole auto-destructiva nublaban mi vista. Fue una sorpresa al ver que una chica igual a Sakura me recogía de la esquina putrefacta del mundo y me limpiaba el vomito de la cara. No estoy seguro, pero puedo apostarme la mano izquierda a que lloré su nombre e intenté besarla.

Al día siguiente, desperté en su casa, mi cerebro se pulverizaba para regenerarse, pulverizaba para regenerarse, pulverizaba para regenerarse y otra vez el ciclo, y mis piernas gateaban hacia un olor en la cocina. Era una casa pequeña y acogedora. La casa de Sakura Haruno.

Tenía diecisiete y, aunque seguía siendo un larguirucho, había ganado una contextura admirable. Gracias padre por el aporte, pensé al ver que Sakura se me quedó viendo cuando entré a la cocina sin polo. Cierto, fue un golpe bajo, pero si trabajas en tu cuerpo como yo sería una lástima que nadie lo viera.

Sobra decir que ese día fue de los mejores en mi vida: finalmente bese a Sakura Haruno como un hombre que ama a una mujer.

Salimos cuatro meses, dos semanas y cinco días antes de la Gran Pelea. Fue una borricada. No quiero hablar del tema, por lo que tendrán que aferrarse a este pequeño extracto con el que estoy dispuesto a congraciarles: apareció Naruto, Sakura amaba a Naruto y yo dije bien.

Enfurruñe un poco, me las di de ligón otro tanto y al final del día, me sorprendí a mí mismo con una convicción: conseguir que Sakura Haruno me vuelva a necesitar. Algo debí haber clicado para que me aceptara en el pasado, solo tenía que repetirlo con un rayo láser aumentador de partículas.

Aprovechando la imagen de cordero degollado, volví a aproximarme a Sakura. Hice un centenar de cosas para derrumbar la pared de la incomodidad y volviéramos a nuestra rutina. Naruto seguía siendo el extraño ser que nunca comprendí, sobreprotegiendo a su novia cada vez que mi nombre se mencionaba o hacía acto de presencia. No voy a soltar basura sobre su nombre, aunque no es porque considere que yo no soy nadie para arrojar la piedra o alguna de esas peroratas éticas que concurren hoy en día, pero tenía la impresión que él no la haría feliz. Aprecio a Sakura lo suficiente para preocuparme; más, si su novio resulta ser un humanoide bipolar con la habilidad de sonreír al igual que un rayo de sol y después explotar—de ahí que sea el rayito de sol que después explota. Ingenioso—.

Estuve para ella con las tres A (aconsejándola, acompañándola y amparándola) y por un momento creí que podíamos ser amigos. Incluso mi relación con Naruto retomó el curso de cuando estábamos en la secundaria, como si todos estos años no fueran más que un recuerdo de una película demasiado antigua para conocer el sonido. De pronto, me convertí en Bastardo y él en Idiota. Sakura, con su capacidad de chicle producto de su cabello, nos pegada juntos cada vez que las aguas se tornaban turbias.

Nos mantuvimos como una de esas revistas llenas de personas felices y despreocupadas, como el videoclip de canciones juveniles o como el elenco de la próxima serie de Disney. Ahora que puedo mirarlo en retrospectiva fue quizás el momento más sencillo y alegre que tuve.

No me da la gana de decir algo sobre mi vida familiar, la de Sakura o la de Naruto, pero, por alguna razón, las fuerzas misteriosas que regían el universo habían juntado a tres personas con personalidades muy coloridas. Por este motivo, Itachi, mi hermano, escatimó en esfuerzos para destrozar nuestra ilusión pasajera de amistad. Ya sea por aburrimiento o por rencor, Itachi movió los cables precisos para disparar lo peor de cada uno, el maldito conspirador.

Para inicios de nuestra vida universitaria, Naruto había elegido vender su alma a su tío e irse a estudiar en ultramar, Sakura eligió apuntar a una beca en la mejor universidad de ingeniería de negocios y yo me había revelado en contra de los deseos de mi padre de convertirme en doctor. Al final Sakura consiguió una beca y entramos a la misma universidad. En respuesta al ambiente cargado que tensaba a las personas que se conocen demasiado, Sakura, Naruto y yo nos volvimos desconocidos.

Extrañamente oía noticias de Naruto, Sakura se había vuelto a encerrar en los libros y yo me convertí en un ser autómata, entiéndase con esta definición que me encontraba reverenda y absolutamente jodido. Fue entonces cuando acabé en el consultorio de un viejo amigo de mi mamá al que conocía desde que era pequeño como Kakashi-maestro. Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, estaba pasando por mucha mierda y Kakashi, si bien era endemoniadamente no-ortodoxo—él me enseñó mi primera revista pornográfica cuando tenía diez porque quería ver si tenía deseos sexuales—, me ayudó a salir del agujero en el que estaba sin tener que pasar por el loquero.

Lo que nos lleva a la actualidad: mi segundo año como universitario, mes uno, semana dos, día cuatro. El inicio de mi propia historia. El día en que un petardo me explotó en la cara.

—¡Eh, perro!, ¿qué es esa cara de idiota? Quiero este piso brillando.

No. Corrección: Kakashi arruinó mi vida. Lo que él debió de hacer fue internarme en uno de esos centros para enfermos mentales y genios incomprendidos en vez de convencerme de volver a la universidad y continuar con mi vida con o sin Sakura Hauruno. De ese modo nunca me hubiera topado con el infortunio de habilidad social cero, pecho tamaño copa C, enemiga número uno de las personas, limpiadora experta de inodoros y el tormento de mis pesadillas: Hanabi Hyuga.

—¿Eres más estúpido que un cerdo? Limpia. Los inodoros de arriba están esperando su turno.

La arruinó. Kakashi arruinó mi vida.

.

.

* * *

N/A

Este capítulo no explica casi nada de lo que la verdadera trama es, en parte porque es desde el pov de Sasuke y en otra porque loestá contando el pasado desde un presente en el que aún tampoco sabe nada él mismo (wow, eso salió bien volado). Sasuke está volado. Digo, nadie busca venganza como sádico sin perder un poco de sanidad en el proceso no? Además, dicen que en el manga ahora quiere ser Hokague (WTF! me quede en el 632).

Bien… inicialmente esto no iba a ser publicado debido a la alta cantidad de fics Sasuhana por aquí (sarcasmo), pero quise intentar mi suerte. Hace años, y digo añossss, leí un fic con Hanabi y Sasuke como pareja principal y me hizo ver que tan genial era Hanabi, más allá del típico (no) rollo Soy-una-Hyuga-inclínate-ante-mí y Odio-a-Hinata-soy-una-perra y Amo-a-Hinata-y-ella-a-mi, y me inspiró. Es un personaje secundario con el que debido a la poca cobertura que tuvo/tiene se puede crear un millón de situaciones, y, no sé... siempre me gustó la idea de que todos somos locos en diferentes grados.

No sé si haya gente que lea este fic, menos que lea esta parte pero ya qué, pero si lo hacen díganme qué les pareció, qué estuvo bien o mal, OCC, qué personaje secundario subestimado quisieran ver-como Tenten que nadie sabe ni siquiera su apellido (ves mi punto?), etc etc etc.

Me encanta la crítica, así que cualquier error ortográfico, sintáctico, Naruto-tástico que encuentren será bien recibido. Solo evitemos los insultos para evitar vergüenzas (apesto en las guerras-review).

**Estar hecho una cubeta: estar ebrio.**

.


	2. La Gran Depresión

Disclaimer: No poseo Naruto ni sus personajes (Duh!)

Advertencia: este es un Sasuhana, es decir, una pareja de Sasuke y Hanabi. Sí, eso existe.

'

* * *

**Conspiraciones del Universo para enloquecer a un Uchiha**

|**2**|

—Soy Hanabi Hyuga y desde ahora tú serás mi fiel sirviente. Hay que darnos la mano.

* * *

**—ESPACIO—**

—Kakashi…

—¿Sí, Sasuke?

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que cogí tu porno…

—Yo no tengo porno.

—…y lo llevé al colegio…

—¡Ah, esa vez!

—…y lo puse en el escritorio de Gai-sensei para que lo despidieran?

—Sí. Ahora, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

—No me gustaban sus cejas.

—¿Qué cejas? ¡Ah…! Je,je, je.

—No te sonrojes mientras te ríes como pervertido. Es asqueroso.

—Je,je. Pensé que eran bigotes de ojos.

—…

—¿Eso es una sonrisa?

— No.

—Bueno, ¿qué tiene esa vez?

—¿Recuerdas el final?

—Ahh, sí… desgraciadamente. Al final, el libro tenía mi nombre y mi teléfono. Y mi dirección.

—Sí, tuviste que decir que solo leías porno homosexual para que no te botaran.

—Jajá, ríete todo lo que quieras ¿Sabes lo raro que se puso Gai después de eso? Me dio folletos y condones y el nombre de algunos amigos. El tipo está enfermo.

—Tú solo estás celoso de sus cejas.

—¿Tú crees? Me dio la charla de las agujas e hilos.

—¿Qué?

—Algo así como las abejas y todo eso.

—Creo que entiendo.

—No, no lo haces. Pase lo que pase, nunca elijas la aguja.

(Ambos se miran un segundo y estallan en risa. Luego, hay un silencio)

—Me agradas más así.

—¿Hum?

—Estamos pasándola bien, ¿no?

—¿Me vas a decir que quieres ser mi aguja, Kakashi?

—Asco. No eres tan bonito.

—Soy guapo en extremo.

—Bien, no eres mi tipo.

—Yo soy el tipo de todos.

—Bien, la diferencia de edades.

—¿En serio?

—Sí.

—¿Qué hay del hecho de que soy hombre?

—…

—…

—Hay que ir por unas señoritas.

—Claro.

**—ESPACIO—**

'

_(Por favor, recomendamos al público en general que visite a su psicoanalista de cabecera si presenta los síntomas de la depresión desesperada. Evitemos los suicidios. Gracias)_

**2 | La Gran Depresión**

Un mundo en el que Sasuke Uchiha no odiara a todos y a todo era inconcebible. De hecho, Sasuke había llegado a odiar incluso a su mamá, la persona más perfecta, adorable y perfecta de todo el universo, en un arranque de ira al ver que ella, la persona más perfecta, adorable y perfecta de todo el universo, no pensaba comprarle la figura coleccionable PoniPrincesa Bella Luna (tacha eso) porque su padre dijo que no era "una imagen respetable de una familia de larga tradición como la Uchiha".

Y con la misma forma con la que categorizaba su música preferida, con el mismo afán con el que organizaba sus notas de estudios y con el mismo orden con el que guardaba su ropa interior, Sasuke había empezado una lista de Personas y Cosas que odio indiscriminadamente.

Desde los doce años, Itachi, su hermano mayor, había encabezado su lista negra. Sin embargo, Sasuke va a descubrir cómo, segundo tras segundo mientras el viento acaricia al General WillyBallena y la sonrisa de su rostro se esté fragmentando en un millón de pedacitos, las dos personas que estarán con él en su Sala Especial escalaran hacia la cima de la lista, arrancaran la cabeza de Itachi con sus dientes, usaran el cuerpo restante como una brocha de sangre para escribir sus nombres y arrojaran sus restos al río riendo salvajemente.

Porque Uchiha Sasuke ha estado preguntándose últimamente si su vida está donde debería de estar, si lo que quiere es realmente lo que quiere, si hay algo más esperando por él y si algo tiene sentido. Uchiha Sasuke está experimentado la depresión desesperada.

Antes de seguir, debes saber que a Sasuke le gusta pensar que no tiene una rutina, sin embargo, eso no cambia el hecho de que todas los días se levante para correr, se de una ducha, desayune algo ligero, vaya a la universidad, regrese de la universidad, juegue un videojuego, lea algo, vaya a comer, regrese de comer, haga limpieza, vea las noticias nocturnas, lea otro algo y, esto sí solo los domingos, llame a su mamá antes de irse a dormir. Esto, que es un síntoma de la depresión desesperada, ha ocurrido en el mismo orden y de la misma manera en los cinco últimos meses.

Otra cosa que a Sasuke le gusta ignorar es su lado calculador. A Sasuke le gusta pensar que él no es su hermano, y su hermano es perfectamente diligente y manipulador. Sin embargo, Hatake Kakashi, su psicoanalista, está seguro, aunque no lo exprese en voz alta, de que Sasuke es más manipulador que Itachi, tanto así que a los doce años, para escapar del sinsabor (que lleva al inútil suicidio) de ser un niño genio de doce años, bloqueó inconscientemente toda su vida anterior y creó una ficticia en la que un tal Uzumaki Naruto era su mejor amigo y una tal Sakura Haruno era su amor imposible. Estas dos personas, claro, habían sido escogidas específicamente después de dos años de estudios realizados por el mismo Sasuke. El resultado: aunque Naruto no haya visto nunca en su vida a Sasuke antes del encuentro con los petardos cuando tenían catorce años, él creía que había sido su mejor amigo.

En los setenta y ocho años como productor de oxígeno de Kakashi no habrá una certeza más absoluta.

Ahora, volviendo a la situación actual del sujeto, i.e Sasuke Uchiha, sin las personas que él conoce como Naruto y Sakura no hay nada que impida que su vida retorne a ser lo que era: una tripa cancerígena extraída de una espalda sebosa.

En clases, su mente está demasiado distraída tratando de poner un dedo en esa inconformidad que siente como para atender a algo; fuera de clases, su mente está demasiado distraída como para darse cuenta de que sus notas se han disparado por los cielos y que su foto aparece en el segundo puesto del tercio superior.

Sasuke tampoco sabe que ha caído en una rutina porque como todo ha perdido la gracia pasa más tiempo dentro de cavilaciones introspectivas que en su vida real. Por ejemplo, antes una conversación con Itachi funcionaría de la siguiente guisa:

—Tonto hermano menor, me estoy tirando a tu ex.

—¿Mikari?

—Me la suda su nombre. Déjame revirsar… hum, sip. Mikari, esa es.

—Corté con Mikari porque tenía ladillas. Muérete.

No es necesario retratar la escena del ahora ya que Sasuke ha descubierto que no siente ganas de hablar con Itachi… o con nadie, para el registro.

Y así, luego de siete meses en el vórtice de una vida sin aspiraciones, sin emociones y sin sentido, Sasuke ataría todos los cabos y recordaría su anterior identidad. Todo ello lo conduciría a comprarse un traje de cuero negro en el aparador de una tienda BDSM que rezaba: "¿Te has portado mal? Nunca fui más libre desde que me ata tu cadena", ir a un motel barato, ponerse dicho traje y tomar excesivos fármacos que pondría de antemano en un frasco de Viagra. Cuando Itachi llegara al motel y viera a un Sasuke desparramado, con cuero negro y espuma en la boca, rompería en una sonrisa nostálgica recordando aquella vez que le dijo que para su cumpleaños número veinte pensaba llamar a unas sadomasoquistas bien culeras— porque parece que tú le vas a ese rollo—y le daría Viagra de elefante—porque parece que a tu soldadito le falta acción.

No obstante, confirmando la declaración de Kakashi, nada de esto ocurre porque el genio deUchiha Sasuke es tan preciso que en aras de su preservación ha logrado rehuir de esta depresión desesperada: él ha encontrado la cura.

La cura había nacido cuando Sasuke, en uno de esos momentos de extremo hastío, se dio cuenta de que estaba enfermo y que todo lo enfermaba. Entonces, caminó y luego trotó y luego corrió hasta llegar a La Frustrada, que básicamente era una miniescuela de cuatro salones tan antigua que había sido declarada Patrimonio Cultural y no podía ser destruida ni habitada. Desde ahí, no recuerda muy bien qué paso, pero lo siguiente que sabe es que entra a un armario de un salón cualquiera, se saca la casaca y el polo y el pantalón y las medias y el bóxer y sale.

Sale un hombre liberado. Victoria. Las aves cantan, el sol brilla y los hombres pueden tener hijos.

Sasuke no lo cuestiona y pronto las cosas vuelven a ser como cuando Sakura y Naruto seguían en su vida: notas promedio, no rutina, no genialidad, no sinsabor. Lo único que tiene que hacer es ir a su Salón Especial, entrar al armario vestido y salir desnudo. ¡Bang, liberación!

Así que un día, cuando en un minuto está dentro del armario, desnudándose, y al siguiente sale del armario y la habitación ya no está vacía, sino que hay un chico en un _spándex_ verde recostado con las piernas _abiertas_ en una mesa que nunca antes había visto y _devorándolo_ con la mirada, Sasuke cree haber entrado a otra dimensión.

En realidad, este es el inicio de su verdadera salvación. Porque, aunque estás en medio de una habitación, con el General descubierto, petrificado como el hielo y hay un tipo, también en la habitación, en un spandex que le marca _todo_ el cuerpo, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras te mira, todo es parte de un complot cuyo objetivo es salvarte.

El tipo del spandex abre más las piernas y diversos escenarios contranatura se dibujan en la mente de Sasuke.

Sasuke abre la boca con asco.

Sasuke parpadea con horror y asco.

Sasuke no entiende qué está pasando, pero si lo entendiera, si él fuera el genio Sasuke, nada funcionaría.

Por su lado, el chico rarito de las cejas pobladas empieza a mover el culo en poses de calendario de malcriada—aunque no es que él sepa— y le manda una quiñada de ojos junto con un besito bolado. Es en este punto en el que los pensamientos de Sasuke adquieren un matiz vulgar:

Pero qué concha…

Tranquilo.

Inhala (¡ahh! Pero ese hijodeputa me sigue mirando). Exhala (¡uff! Pero ese hijodeputa no me puede estar mirando).

Mejor.

Una parte estúpida de su cerebro llega a una aún más estúpida explicación: un chico, cuyo trasero no dejaba de moverse porque había sido poseído por demonios, obviamente, estaba recibiendo un exorcismo de culo encima de la mesa, y era por eso que estaba vestido en un _spandex_ verde y tenía espasmos faciales en el párpado y los labios. Era por eso que también había otro chico uniformado en una esquina grabándolo todo. Inclusive la parte en la que Sasuke sale del armario, tal y como su mamá lo trajo al mundo, rosadito y sin una puta idea. Su cuerpo en una resolución de alta definición.

_Espera, ¿están grabando qué…? _

Antes de que Sasuke pueda terminar su pensamiento, Chico Spandex se levanta y de pronto es todo caderas-oscilantes dirigiéndose hacia él.

—Sasuke…—ronronea Chico Spandex—, tómame.

_¡¿Qué?!_

Si la fémina cuidadosamente seleccionada Sakura Haruno hubiera visto su cara en ese instante como la primera vez que veía a Sasuke Uchiha, la investigación de dos años se iría al caño: su rostro es ira, confusión, horror, asco, enojo, más asco, sorpresa y asco, asco, asco. No hay nada apuesto aquí. Un vistazo por la parte de su mente que no está en puro shock y negación—que es menos del cinco porciento—nos dice que quiere entender qué está pasando, aunque no pueda; que quiere moverse, aunque no pueda, y que quiere golpear algo. Sus instintos animales le dicen que esto último sí puede cuando ocurren dos hechos que asesinan a este menos del cinco por ciento que no estaba en shock ni en negación:

1. _¡Mua!_ Beso volado.

Sasuke abre la boca.

2. ¡_Plas, plas_! Aplausos.

Sasuke abre mucho más la boca.

—¡Divino!—Hay una voz aclamando en una esquina y más aplausos—¡_Bravisssimo_!

—¿En serio?—Y ahora el Chico Spandex pregunta levantándose de la mesa—¿Se pudo ver toda la llama de mi juventud destilando por mis poros?

Realmente es como si Sasuke hubiera entrado a una dimensión absurda en donde su vida es un teatro: hay un hombre en el centro de la habitación inmóvil, el reflector lo apunta directamente, un Chico Spandex dice líneas incoherentes. Fin de la obra. El reflector se apaga, Chico Spandex se dirige a la única persona en la audiencia, la voz que aclama, y Sasuke es el único que se queda en su papel, inmóvil, el viento mueve sus cabellos y arrastra una bola del oeste al escenario.

En la realidad, Sasuke sigue siendo el centro fijo y Chico Spandex habla con el chico del uniforme en una esquina.

—¿Bromeas? Estabas ardiendo—dice el chico del uniforme que sostiene una cámara. Chico Spandex se sonroja y murmura algo antes de que una sonrisa de cachete a cachete se plante en su cara.

—¡Cuidado, señorita!—exclama el chico del uniforme con su tono macho más grave—Soy Rock Lee y puedo embarazarte.

Nueva actualización: Sasuke se cansa de ser una estatua y toma la situación en sus manos, agresivamente. Da putos pasos, porque sus pasos son putos y van a acuchillar a otros pasos; se detiene justo al frente de los idiotas lo creen idiota, porque él no es idiota; cruza los brazos flexionando unos trabajados bíceps, porque sus bíceps almuerzan a otros bíceps en el desayuno; pone su mirada asesina, porque sus ojos pueden dispara balas y bombas atómicas, y empuja violentamente la mesa a su costado, porque él no sacude mesas como PoniPrincesa Hadadulce.

Nueva actualización: Sasuke lo ha perdido.

—No sé qué mierda es esto, pero me vas a dar la cámara si sabes qué es bueno—gruñe Sasuke. Hay que maravillarse por la cantidad de palabras empleadas: es la oración más larga que ha tenido en seis meses.

Chico Spandex lo mira con los ojos en par en par; Chico Uniformado, con el ceño fruncido. Sasuke está apunto de dar rienda suelta a su rabia y odio cuando se da cuenta de dos cosas.

—Oye, amigo—Primero, Chico Uniformado es una mujer—, quizás deberías ponerte algo sí _tú_ sabes lo que es bueno.

Segundo…

—Porque se te van a congelar los huevos.

…aún está desnudo.

/

* * *

Los segundos más vergonzosos de su vida. Punto.

Cuando cumplía su rol de Triple A con Sakura, había leído una sección en una revista para niñas llamada Trágame Tierra, en la que chicas contaban experiencias penosas como que les vino el periodo mientras usaban pantalón blanco—y que desde entonces les decían sobrenombres como Bandera Japonesa (la bandera del sol naciente), Tomate Reventado, Tampón Sucio—, que estaban en el baño con la puerta abierta y justo entró su flechazo, etc; pero nada, nada, superaba esto.

—¿Terminaste ya, Hígado?

—Hanabi, deja de patear la puerta. Puede que…—el Chico Spandex, cuyo nombre verdadero era Rock Lee, hablaba en un susurro e intentaba calmarla.

Sasuke se acomoda la casaca azul, endereza su polo y se pasa una mano por la cara antes de tomar aire y abrir la puerta del armario.

—Hmp—Es todo lo que dice.

La chica del uniforme azul marino, la que Sasuke supone es la mente maestra detrás de todo, examina su rostro con las cejas hacia abajo y Rock Lee mueve levemente las suyas, aunque en su caso es más leve un accidente automovilístico que sus montañas de pelo que llama cejas. La chica arruga la nariz y empieza a rodearlo. Sasuke tiene cuidado en mantener su postura relajada, la mano en el bolsillo y su cara impasible mientras cuenta los segundos que debe tener cada respiración.

Para él fue fácil: estaba desnudo, ellos lo grabaron desnudo en una escena falsa pero sugerente, él seguía desnudo. Era obvio cuál iba a ser su siguiente movimiento. Siente la sangre correr por sus venas, agitadas, y está casi seguro de que se ha sonrojado por un segundo. Está en la cuerda floja, está en una posición peligrosa y no puede permitir que nada delate cuán avergonzado está. Sus manos le sudan y por un momento teme de que su jugada de "Estaba desnudo, ¿y? No es la gran cosa" fuera la incorrecta. Quizás debió haber elegido la carta de Porfavornoséquéquierenperono.

La chica se detiene frente a él y cruza los brazos. Aún tiene las cejas dobladas, nota Sasuke. Es joven, de su edad o menos, sus ojos son de un color tan celeste que parece blanco, su cabello no es negro ni parece ser cortado con el molde un tazón como el de Rock Lee, sino que es marrón y está amarrado en una cola desordenada. Un corto análisis indica que su overol azul es el uniforme del conserje. En el bolsillo izquierdo superior, cocido con hilo blanco, se lee Hyuga H. y en la manga derecha está la insignia de su universidad.

Perfecto, piensa. Es una "encargada de la limpieza". Esas tienen sueldo poco más que el mínimo.

No cuestiona las razones por la que una conserje estaría involucrada en lo que sea que haya sido _eso_, antes de que una sonrisa ladeada se cuele en su rostro. Ya puede dejar el acto y empezar a hablar de negocios.

—Siéntate, Sasuke—dice la castaña mientras ella se sienta de horcadas en una silla—. Ponte cómodo.

Sasuke no quiere hacerlo porque aquello podría traducirse como una confirmación indirecta de que ella tiene la sartén por el mango, pero no sentarse sería peor. No hay daño en un poco de orgullo perdido, razona cuando se sienta a regañadientes, al final seré yo quién ría.

—Sabes quién soy—dice él con voz neutra. Es una de esas oraciones obvias pero necesarias… le da algo qué decir sin sonar como un _completo_ idiota… un medio idiota, tal vez.

—Esta es la situación—dice la conserje ignorando su comentario—: tengo un video; en el video apareces tú, desnudo, con un hombre no identificado en lo que parece ser una trasgresión directa al artículo doce del Reglamento ya que estaban dentro de la propiedad de la Universidad haciendo cosas indebidas… y creo que ya captas. Lee, muéstrale el video.

Lee hace un torpe movimiento y coloca la cámara frente a su nariz. Si su rostro fuera una pintura, sería la Madonna Arrepentida, piensa Sasuke. Un dedo largo aparece y le da play.

Esa hija de… Mierda. Solo se ve su cuerpo desnudo, solo se ve un rostro, uno angular, hermoso—obviamente—, el suyo, sonriendo; se ve la insignia y el lema de hace veinte años de la Universidad de Konoha, lo que confirma que estaba en la Frustrada. También se escucha el "Sasuke, tómame", aunque en esta versión parece que es él quién se acerca.

Mierda. Sasuke está cagado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—pregunta apenas termina el vídeo. La castaña tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Lee parece pedir disculpas con sus ojos de pescado.

—Te quiero a ti, Sasuke.

Oh, Dios, ¿por qué me hiciste tan irresistible? Lo van a violar.

Su cara de horror debió haberles dicho el curso de sus pensamientos porque Rock Lee inmediatamente exclama un "¡Hanabi…!", para luego susurrar algo en el oído de la castaña.

Los dos empiezan a discutir discretamente un rato. Luego, se voltean a Sasuke.

—Me refiero a que quiero tomar tu vigorosa llama de la juventud en mis manos—Lee vuelve a susurrar algo en su oído— ¿Qué, eso sonó peor? ¡Pero si tú siempre dices llama de la juventud! Sí, sí, lo haces. Ya, entonces, ¿qué se supone que diga? ¿Eso…? ¡Eso es patético! Lee, si sigues así tu juventud no va a ser lo único que explote porque te juro que voy a poner mi…

—Si me dan el video ahora les daré quince mil ryo a cada uno—interrumpió Sasuke recuperando su pose despreocupada—Tómenlo. No tenemos que llegar a ningún tribunal.

La castaña, Hanabi, si había oído bien, movió sus pupilas inmediatamente hacia él y Lee frunció el ceño. Sasuke tenía una sonrisa ladeada. Casi podía oír el sonido de la maquina registradora haciendo "tin" en sus cabezas, cuando Hanabi estiró los labios en una sonrisa, caminó hacia él, se puso a su altura y amplió aún más sus labios hasta el punto en que sus ojos parecían dos arcos.

—Oh, Sasuke…—canturró Hanabi y todo es muy rápido.

De algún modo, piensa Sasuke mientras el revés de Hanabi le vuela el rostro, debió haberlo visto venir.

Su cabeza cae como un planeta en colisión. Jadea. Escupe sangre.

Los segundos pasan y Sasuke sigue en la misma posición, con el rostro volteado, parpadeando con la boca abierta. Dolía más que un puñete, dolía como los demonios, ardía. Probablemente había sido por los nudillos.

Hanabi tira de su pelo negro, obligándolo a verla directamente a los ojos. Estaban más blancos que nunca y su pupila parecía el pozo negro en donde esperaba Samara. Una parte de Sasuke supo en ese instante que aún si se convencía a sí mismo de golpear a una mujer, él nunca ganaría.

—Escúchame, Sasuke Uchiha—susurra Hanabi, inclinándose hacia él. Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke veía a Lee mover la cabeza y suspirar. Debe de estar acostumbrado, es su último pensamiento antes de ser consumido por el celeste casi blanco—, y escúchame muy bien. Esto no es una negociación. No es una vendetta. Esto es pura extorsión, un maldito chantaje, y tú no vas a escapar de él.

Un segundo después, Hanabi lo suelta y está dando respiraciones profundas, calmándose. Sasuke mira a Lee, quien tiene una sonrisa perfecta de dientes blancos que brillan con un "ping" mientras le alza el pulgar, luego mira a Hanabi, quien sigue respirando sonoramente. Hanabi, la desquiciada. Rock Lee, el chico rarito de las cejas extrañas. Hanabi, quien saca la memoria de la cámara, desliza la cremallera de su overol, pone la memoria en lo que Sasuke presume es su brasier—lo hace muy rápido para ver algo— y vuelve a cerrar la cremallera.

Sin ser consciente del todo, Sasuke mueve la cabeza afirmativamente. Sin ser consciente del todo, él los está odiando internamente.

—Bien—dice la conserje después de un rato—.Soy Hanabi Hyuga y desde ahora tú serás mi fiel sirviente. Hay que darnos la mano.

El pelinegro frunce el ceño y da una larga mirada a la mano extendida. No sabe quiénes son ellos, no sabe qué es lo que ser un "fiel sirviente" incluya (el término en sí es un desmotivador) y no han hablado de cuándo le devolverán la cinta, o si lo harán, si quiera. Cuanto más tiempo pasa mirando la mano extendida, más preguntas se acumulan en la parte trasera de su cerebro.

Al diablo. Ya tendrá tiempo de poner sus manos en esa memoria, o encontrar ayuda legal. Sasuke y Hanabi sacuden las manos.

Diez segundos más tarde, Hanabi y compañía están saliendo por la puerta sin más. Lo último que ve de su extorsionadora es una sonrisa ladeada.

—Descuida, Sasuke—dice Lee antes de desaparecer tras la puerta—. La flor de tu juventud nunca se marchitará.

Y, entonces, se han ido.

Hay una silla. Hay un hombre vestido.

Hace una hora había exactamente lo mismo.

.

* * *

**Extra: Haku es una herramienta.**

Cuando Zabuza, su maestro y padre adoptivo, le había dicho hace siete meses y dos días que su esposa estaba embarazada, Haku no sabía si reír de pena o llorar de felicidad. Tan cliché como eso sonara.

Haku había llegado en una caja a los tres años, era un complicado adolescente de dieciséis años, no tenía trabajo y lloraba cada vez que alguien le sonreía. En cambio, el nuevo bebé saldría de la almeja femenina de su madre adoptiva, sería joven y tierno, no necesitaría trabajar para ganarse la leche porque todo el mundo sabe que la leche de teta es gratis y lloraría solo en las noches.

Si el bebé era hombre, él podía maquillarse un poco y ser la princesita de la casa, y si era mujer, él podía dejar de pintarse las uñas y cortarse el pelo. Por lo menos, Haku hallaba consuelo en saber de que él, más que un hijo, era una herramienta y no había nadie quién pudiera usurpar el lugar de una herramienta humana.

Con este pensamiento en mente, Haku estira su espalda, alza el pecho y se dirige a la sala del parto junto con Zabuza. Personas vestidas de verde aguamarina rodean la cama en la que yace Mei, su madre adoptiva, y Haku no puede evitar sonreír con melancolía. Él nunca había estado en el útero de Mei. ¿Acaso sería más limpio que su caja?, ¿habría tenido una alimentación umbilical alto en omega tres y calcio en vez de sus lamidas del hielo en los bordes? Dios sabe que él podía usar algo de calcio…

Las maldiciones de Mei llegan a un final, los dedos destrozados de Zabuza encuentran alivio y un llanto irrumpe en la habitación. Haku contiene el aliento.

—Felicidades—dijo el doctor—, es un martillo.

_¡Noooo!_

Haku despierta repentinamente, seca el sudor de su frente y mira su reloj que digita las tres de la madrugada.

—No importa que tan bueno esté Patrick Dempsey, jamás vuelvo a ver Grey's Anatomy antes de dormir.

* * *

N/A:

¿Qué les pareció? Mucho no se entender?

Bien, la actualización salió mucho más tarde de lo planeado. Dios, hacer este capítulo me costó horrores, pero una vez que empecé, prácticamente se escribió solo. También ya tengo un esquema claro de cómo quiero que vaya así que la siguiente actualización no va a demorar tanto… probablemente.

Gracias a los tres reviews. Lagrimita. Me hicieron el día. En serio.

**Anika-san:** /Captain Tsubasa YEAH/ Seeeh, Hanabi es una limpiadora, entre otras cosas. Ya veras… tengo planeado un currículo sorprendente. Tu review fue el primero que he recibido en mi vida, así que siempre lo recordaré (cursi pero cierto)

**Guest:** (que nombre tan original) Sip, existe esta pareja. Que bueno que te haya gustado. Y sí, descubriste mi malvado plan para dominar el fandom: hacer que las personas le den al SasuHana. Gracias por la corrección, ya me hice cargo.

**Sandramon:** _okey_, y eso es lo mucho inglish que voy a hacer. Sé a qué te refieres con lo de los personajes y todo. Y LOL (también inglés), el dueño del Ichiraku Ramen es Ichiraku! Gracias por el comentario, me siento alagada.

Para cualquier queja, sugerencias y comentarios, deja un review. Já.

::::::


End file.
